TRAS TUS PASOS
by fenixoscuro
Summary: Booth le había dicho "hay una razon para que no te marches" y ahora Brennan fué apresada en El Salvador y ambos deberan jugar una carrera contra el tiempo para permanecer con vida ¿podrá el riesgo hacerles explorar sus verdaderos sentimientos? CAP 9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Como les prometí les dejo nuevo Fic! y les pido ****comprensión… hasta ahora mis historias transcurren siempre en Washington, amor, algo de humor y etcetc, esta es producto de una idea que tuve y no tengo muy en claro como puede resultar… nunca hice una historia de acción y aventura! Veamos como sale y cualquier cosa ustedes me ayudan!**

**Disclaimer: Bones, y sus personajes no me pertenecen son producto de la Fox, de Hart y de muchos otros menos yo, pero eso es algo que ya sabíamos (porque de otro modo, si yo formara parte de su equipo creativo... sufriríamos mucho menos!).**

.

* * *

.

.

.

**TRAS TUS PASOS**

.

.

.

**PROLOGO**

.

.

_**"En este momento hay aproximadamente seis mil cuatrocientos setenta millones, ochocientos dieciocho mil, seiscientas setenta y una personas en el mundo. Algunas corren asustadas. Otras vuelven a casa. Algunas dicen mentiras para llegar al final del día. Otras simplemente están enfrentándose a la verdad. Algunos son hombres malvados en guerra con los buenos. Y algunos son buenos, luchando con los malvados. Seis mil millones de personas en el mundo. Seis mil millones de almas. Y a veces… todo lo que necesitas es una."**_

.

.

.

Anochecía en Washington, el Instituto Jeffersonian se encontraba ya cási en penumbras, todos los que allí trabajaban lentamente volvían a sus hogares tras un arduo día de trabajo

.

- Angie ¿qué haces aquí arriba sola? – Preguntó Jack Hodgins apoyándose en la baranda del segundo piso.

- Míralo – dijo la joven señalando exageradamente hacia abajo con asombro – van solo 10 días desde que Brenn se marchó y parece un tigre enjaulado!

.

Hodgins miró al agente del FBI que en el piso inferior caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro sin dejar de manipular, con una mezcla de aburrimiento y falsa curiosidad, los extraños instrumentos forenses dispuestos en la bandeja, claramente se lo notaba perdido, abrumado, como un preso al que dejan en libertad y no sabe muy bien como disponer de tanto tiempo libre.

.

- Jaa! Creo más bien parece un perro herido – dijo el entomólogo con su ácida sonrisa característica.

- Creo que los apelativos animales no son los indicados – exclamó Cam interrumpiendo y sumándose a la conversación – bien parece… un pobre niñito perdido

- Más bien un hombre Cam – acotó Jack agudizando su vista – un hombre enamorado

.

.

Y ambas mujeres sorprendidas por la afirmación miraron al Agente Especial Seeley Booth que tras recibir un llamado y con gesto preocupado partía raudamente corriendo hacia el exterior…

.

.

* * *

"**Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Algunas consideraciones: Traté de ubicar la historia en tiempo y espacio, pero desconociendo el país mencionado y solo guiándome por mapas de la web (algunos inexactos) pido disculpas si los datos son algo erróneos!**

**Les cuento que este fic, tiene en su mayoría capítulos cortos y de todas maneras la historia no cuenta con más de 11 o 12 caps, pero bueno, le estoy poniendo muchas ganas y voy a tratar de no dejar pasar tiempo entre uno y otro para terminárselos rápido! I promess!**

**Como siempre, dejen sus coments que todos y cada uno son inmensamente agradecidos.**

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

**OFICINAS DEL AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DULLES - WASHINGTON D.C**

.

.

- ¡Agente Hartman dime todo lo que sabes! - Exclamó el hombre entrando intempestivamente

.

El agente del F.B.I Samuel Hartman, miro a su colega, queriendo remarcarle su falta de educación por no haber dicho siquiera un escueto "buen día" pero algo en la cara del otro lo hizo desistir, era evidente su preocupación, su malhumor y su sed de violencia, de todos modos Hartman admiraba al agente Seeley Booth, admiraba su valentía, su pasado de perfecto franco tirador y pese a todo lo que se dijera acerca de su bravura, también sabía que era un "buen tipo", un tipo de agallas, un hombre de palabra.

- Bien agente Booth esta es la situación… la Dra. Brennan trabajaba junto a un equipo de reconocimiento en el esclarecimiento de varios cuerpos en una fosa común cuando según fuentes locales, fue interceptada por un grupo paramilitar e instigada a abandonar su trabajo.

- ¿Porque la detuvieron? – exclamó Booth maldiciendo por lo bajo

- Al parecer este grupo trabaja en conjunto con la policía secreta de El Salvador los demás profesionales abandonaron el lugar pero la Dra. Brennan se negó a interrumpir su investigación

- ¡Diablos! – exclamó Seeley golpeando la mesa con su puño

- Tu sabes cómo es agente Booth cuando remueves basura esta sale al exterior y la Dra. es una experta en sacar a la luz aquello que fue turbiamente enterrado, lo cierto es que está en una situación difícil, fue llevada a La hachadura un pueblito del departamento de Auchapan que se rige por la tiranía de sus propias reglas. He pedido una audiencia con el embajador pero no será posible hasta dentro de 2 días

- Oh Samuel - dijo Booth poniéndose de pié e inclinando su cuerpo por sobre la mesa hacia el otro agente que se encontraba sentado frente a él - No me vengas con esas tonterias, sabes que esta gente no respeta fronteras ni tratados internacionales! ¡Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie!

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer soldado?… ¡Esa gatita se ha metido en problemas por ser tan testaruda y meter las narices donde no le corresponde!

De un solo movimiento Booth alcanzó a tomarlo por las solapas de su pulcro saco…

E. scúchame bien porque no lo repetiré, ella no se ha metido en problemas, ella solo hace lo que es correcto y no vuelvas a llamarla "gatita" ¿me oyes?

- ¡Hey tranquilo Ranger! No olvides que te conozco demasiado y sé que tu tampoco abandonas, paralelamente a la agencia - _"y exponiendo mi pellejo"_ pensó - nuestro contacto en asuntos internacionales de guerrillas en Latinoamérica pudo localizarla, esta es la ubicación exacta donde fué llevada – dijo entregándole un sobre de papel madera – allí tienes los mapas, información, además de algunas credenciales que te serán útiles, Ramírez es nuestro contacto en El Salvador, te esperará en el aeropuerto, Seeley… mas no puedo hacer y lo sabes, pero me debes una y una muy grande.

- Te pagaré una cerveza cuando vuelva – dijo el otro agente saliendo de la oficina – te compraré varias cervezas… te… te pondré un bar!

- Con que me des tu oficina es suficiente – le gritó Samuel en una carcajada viéndolo partir

- No sueñes Hartman! - dijo el Ranger gritándole a varios metros mientras se alejaba pero deteniéndose en seco acotó- bien, es tuya si la quieres! Pero me llevaré el sillón de Graham!

.

.

_"Buenos días, Sras. y Sres en nombre de Transportes Aéreos del Continente Americano, el comandante Loebbels y toda la tripulación, les damos la bienvenida a bordo de este vuelo con destino a El Salvador, cuya duración estimada es de 2 horas 20 minutos, Por motivos de seguridad, y para evitar interferencias con los sistemas del avión, los dispositivos electrónicos portátiles no podrán utilizarse durante las fases de despegue y aterrizaje. Los teléfonos móviles deberán permanecer desconectados desde el cierre de puertas hasta su apertura en el aeropuerto de destino. Por favor, comprueben que su mesa está plegada, el respaldo de su asiento totalmente vertical y su cinturón de seguridad abrochado. Les recordamos que no está permitido fumar a bordo"_

.

- Luce nervioso – exclamó la anciana sentada a su lado - ¿es la primera vez que toma un avión?, soy viajera frecuente, el secreto es no mirar por la ventana, dice mi hijo que uno toma conciencia de la altura cuando…

Las ideas del Booth se arremolinaban en su mente, su voz interior lo confundía por entre los ecos de los demás pasajeros, personas que seguro iban a encontrarse con algún ser querido, indudablemente esperadas por alguien que los amaba, enseguida pensó que él también estaba siendo esperado por alguien, el ser quien junto a Parker conformaba lo más preciadoy amado de su vida y se prometió decírselo no bien la viera, no bien la tuviera a salvo.

"_Porque voy a sacarte de allí Bones, solo espera porque voy a sacarte de allí"_

_._

Y la encomendó a Dios para que la protegiera, para que estuviera a salvo, para que no la hubieran tocado y pudiera resistir, él sabía cómo se manejaban las guerrillas y estaba aterrado de solo pensarlo

"_Si le han puesto una mano encima… maldición, los torturaré hasta matarlos con mis propias manos" _

"_Actúa como Ranger Seeley, no te adelantes, enfréntate primero a los hechos, evalúa el perímetro y luego define tu estrategia, mente en primera, corazón en punto muerto, actúa como un maldito soldado"._

.

Para cuando el avión despegó el agente cerró sus ojos como si pudiera pilotear la nave mentalmente para darle mayor velocidad, cada segundo contaba, cada segundo empujaba mas a Brennan hacia la muerte y en su mente no había lugar para esa opción.

.

.

* * *

"**Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por el apoyo! Me alegro que hasta ahora les parezca algo "prometedor", este es otro cap cortito, situado antes del viaje, (la última vez que Booth y Brennan se vieron), a partir del próximo, les prometo, empieza toda la acción y creo va a ser bastante intenso!**

**Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos!**

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

**10 DIAS ANTES**

.

.

Brennan molesta por la nueva interrupción cerró abruptamente su valija antes de disponerse a abrir la puerta, media hora antes se había visto interrumpida por el insistente teléfono… _"Por el insistente Booth" _pensó en voz alta, el agente preocupado por su ausencia en la oficina la había llamado alarmado, cuando ella le comentó lo del viaje la voz del otro lado se sumió en un silencio extraño, un silencio del cual ella no comprendía las implicaciones, no tuvo mucho tiempo para "explicaciones sociales" solo le dijo un escueto adiós y cortó la comunicación para reanudar su tarea, porque para Brennan era importante la concentración a la hora de armar una valija, todo debía estar sincronizado y ser practico, no iba a una excursión como vacacionista de modo que solo empacó ropa cómoda, fácil de asear y adecuada para la tarea que iba a emprender; Le emocionaba este viaje, las fosas comunes la apasionaban, darle la posibilidad de un rostro y un nombre a esa gente injustamente olvidada era su meta, esclarecer los hechos, devolverles identidad y darle justicia a las víctimas eran sus 3 razones fundamentales por las que se había hecho forense _"la mejor forense del país" _pensó con su visión analítica carente de vanidad.

.

Pero ahora por segunda vez interrumpida su malhumor se acrecentó hasta llegar a la irritación, pero ambos sentimientos inconscientemente se esfumaron cuando en el rellano de la puerta encontró a Booth, su sonrisa y esos ojos de perro labrador que secretamente la derretían…

- Booth ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¡Hey Bones! – dijo levantando una bolsa mientras entraba al departamento sin esperar invitación - traje comida china, una película y 50 razones para que no te vayas!

- Lo siento Booth, pensaba irme a dormir, mi vuelo parte muy temprano por la mañana…

- ¡Oh vamos! Siempre puedes dormir en el avión

- Sabes que no duermo en los viajes

- ¿Porque no? ¿Estás ocupada haciéndole ADN a la tripulación? ¡Vamos Brennan solo una comida!, podemos obviar la película y solo te daré 25 razones para que no te vayas – le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada

- Aceptó la comida – gritó la mujer mientras buscaba unos vasos en la cocina- pero refuto tu idea de evitar que viaje.

- ¿Porqué no me habías dicho que te ibas? – le dijo él apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándola con cara seria.

- Solo será 1 mes, en realidad no tenía planeado llevar a cabo este viaje, solo se presentó la ocasión, necesitaban que alguien comandara el equipo de antropólogos forenses en una fosa común descubierta en la zona de El Salvador, mas precisamente en…

- Aun no me explico cómo no me dijeras que te ibas Bones.

- No había demasiado tiempo

- ¿Y si lo había para contárselo a Ángela y Cam?

- Sencillamente pensé… no creí que para ti fuera importante – dijo bajando la mirada

- ¿Bromeas? – Dijo él a punto de atragantarse – ¿porque no había de ser importante?, tu eres mi Bones… quiero decir… mi… ya sabes mi compañera y estas son cosas que se cuentan entre compañeros Bones, sabes que me harás mucha falta… - ambos se miraban fijos

.

Cenaron en un absoluto silencio, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, esporádicamente sus miradas se cruzaban y conseguían darse una sonrisa de cortesía, pero ambos sabían que un sinfín de palabras no dichas rondaban sobrevolando sus cabezas.

.

- Bien… Booth yo… no quiero echarte pero debo descansar y ya es muy tarde – dijo la antropóloga 30 minutos después

- Entiendo – dijo él tomando su saco y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – nos vemos cuando regreses ¡si es que decides avisarme! .

- ¿Porqué no habría de avisarte Booth?

- Ya sabes… fui el último en enterarme que te ibas ¿porqué habrías de molestarte en notificarme tu regreso?

- Ya te he dicho que no creí que para ti fuera importante, lo siento si mi conclusión fue desatinada

- Bien, todo está bien, ten mucho cuidado ¿me oyes? – dijo mirándola fijamente

- Lo tendré – exclamó ella sin poder quitar los ojos de él

- Bien, nos vemos pronto Bones

.

Booth se dirigió hacia el ascensor pero no bien poner un pié dentro fue interceptado por Brennan que lo detuvo de un brazo...

- ¡Aguarda Booth! No me has dicho los motivos

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Los 25 que dijiste ibas a darme para que no me fuera

.

Ella lo miraba expectante _"Dios como puede ser tan bella" _de modo que él solo se acercó haciendo mínima la distancia entre ellos, tan mínima que podía oír la respiración femenina y contra toda su voluntad le dio un tibio beso en la mejilla

- En realidad solo se me ocurre una única razón Bones, pero creo que deberás adivinarla durante estos 30 días en la selva, que tengas un buen viaje, llámame cuando regreses.

.

.

El Ascensor cerró sus puertas llevándose consigo al agente, Temperance Brennan siguió allí, inmóvil, con la mano acariciando su mejilla como queriendo retener el calor de aquel contacto y tratando de entender con toda su lógica posible cual sería la razón que debería adivinar en ese período de tiempo.

.

.

* * *

"**Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, otro cap y a solo pasos de iniciar la acción!, quisiera poder subir más rápido pero créanme que estoy yendo lo más acelerada posible para darles actualizaciones seguidas (voy a todos lados con mi borrador jaja!).**

**(Esta historia la émpecé mucho antes de mi anterior fic y... finalmente el ultimo cap de la serie terminó con Brennan yendose a una excavación! soy bruja, soy bruja! jaja! aunque me gustaría vaticinar que la nueva temporada comience así... con Booth yendo tras sus pasos! en fin!, a la que dijo que soy pariente de HH... jaja! si así fuera creanmé que hubiera influenciado a mi "pariente" para que el Season Finale hubiera sido con todas llorando de feliz emoción y no como terminamos... mirando la pantalla sin poder creerlo! **

**Como siempre gracias por los comentarios ya dados y por los que vendrán! besos!**

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

Se había encontrado con el Agente Rafael Ramírez al llegar al Aeropuerto Internacional de Comalapa, 40 minutos después, a su lado en ese destartalado automóvil, su furia renacía, Ramírez le había contado quien era esta gente, como les gustaba doblegar a sus víctimas y sin duda, como el hombre le había dicho, habrían tenido tratamientos especiales con la Dra. Brennan, porque si algo no le gustaba a estos hombres eran las mujeres "rebeldes", Booth maldijo por lo bajo, habían ensayado cada palabra… gracias a sus contactos no sería tan difícil sacarla de allí, pero ahora, en esa polvorienta avenida desierta, con ese calor recalcitrante que se le pegaba en los huesos, a tan solo 30 minutos de encontrarse con ella y de respirar por verla a salvo se sentía aterrado que algo escapara de su control y saliera mal, rozó su cintura para comprobar que su Glock estaba allí, lista para disparar si fuera necesario, pero aun así esto no lo tranquilizó.

.

.

.

HACHADURA – DEPARTAMENTO DE AUCHAPAN – SAN SALVADOR

.

.

Se le había informado a la policía paramilitar Salvadoreña que la Dra. Brennan era un "pez gordo" buscado por el FBI y ellos sabían que, pese a su bravura, los rangos más altos se respetaban (y por ende pagaban mucho mas), por eso iban a entregarla al gobierno americano y sacarse de encima a esa mujercita "que se resistía a hablar, a ceder, y no se dejaba doblegar ante las constantes amenazas y violencias aplicadas"

.

- ¿Usted es el soldadito yankee que nos mandaron?, ja! Estos americanos cada vez los buscan más parecidos a un culebrón – dijo en su lengua un uniformado de tez oscura al resto de sus compatriotas que festejaron con risotadas sobradoras.

- Bien Agente Booth, sígame a mis oficinas

.

Una vez allí el trámite fue rápido, entregó el dinero, bromeó sobre "Rambo" y el sueño americano y sin más preámbulos fue llevado al lugar donde se encontraban los prisioneros.

.

Seeley Booth caminaba mirando a su alrededor, el estrecho pasillo por donde se dirigían al sótano era sucio, húmedo y lúgubre tanto que hizo estremecer al agente _"¿Que infierno es este?"_

- Aquí es, pase americanito – dijo el moreno policía quitando el postigo de la pesada puerta – está un poco machacada la doctorcita, usted sabe como es, un poco de tratamiento para ablandarla – dijo lanzando otra carcajada que enfermó a Booth.

.

Allí, tendida en el húmedo y sucio piso, con una venda mugrienta cubriéndole la visión, él la vio, tan inmóvil que parecía sin vida y esta idea le heló la sangre, solo quería correr a abrazarla, aunque sabía que no podía permitírselo, que eso arruinaría su plan, solo debía seguir el protocolo, era consciente que bastaba un solo paso en falso para jamás sacarla de allí.

.

Booth entró a la celda y se acercó a Brennan como estudiándola, la mujer se encontraba en un estado deplorable: tenía un profundo corte en la comisura de sus labios, su cabello y ropas manchados y pegajosos por la sangre coagulada, un par de cardenales cubrían su rostro y respiraba con dificultad de un modo casi inaudible, pese a eso la notó alerta, sabiendo que estaba consciente.

- No hables – le dijo en un débil susurro y acto seguido la levantó del cabello como si fuera la cosa más repugnante que hubiera visto en su vida (aunque llevar a cabo esa acción secretamente le destrozaba el alma) – Si! Esta es la que buscamos - Booth le pasó su mano por el costado de su cuerpo rozándole un pecho mientras reía

- ¡Hey soldadito tranquilo! Solo firme aquí y podrá llevarse a esta perrita, tiene suerte, podrá estrenarla, aun no la hemos tocado, lo intentamos pero se resiste, aun tiene carácter, le faltan unos golpes y podrá hacer con ella lo que quiera.

- ¡No se lo imagina! – respondió el agente tratando de disimular las nauseas.

Y ambos soldados entre carcajadas se dispusieron a firmar los papeles que confirmaban la liberación.

.

.

Temperance Brennan quería morir, el silencio y la oscuridad le habían hecho perder la noción del tiempo, eso y las incontables veces en que se había desvanecido producto del dolor que le habían propiciado, creyó en la penumbra escuchar la voz de Booth, de su Booth, ese hombre en el que había pensado desde su cautiverio, por el que había sacado fortaleza para soportar tanto sufrimiento

.

"_Debió ser Booth, ¡yo lo oí!...no, vamos Temperance, no es él, este es solo otro más que va a llevarte, que finalmente va a poseerte con sus asquerosas manos, no es Booth, no era su voz, estas alucinando"._

_._

Aun con la venda cubriendo sus ojos, seguía oyendo las carcajadas cuando salió de allí, los 2 hombres hablaban y reían opinando sobre Clint Eastwood y Schwarzenegger, cuando fue introducida a los empujones en el automóvil, pensó en Booth más que nunca, en aquel último contacto y en todo lo que ese hombre significaba para ella aunque fuese tarde para descubrirlo.

.

50 minutos después despertó sobresaltada cuando el automóvil se detuvo en una arruinada casa en medio de la nada y 2 mujeres se acercaron tímidamente…

- Deje que mi mujer y mi hija se encarguen un poco de ella señor Booth – dijo Ramírez – la asearan un poco y curarán sus heridas, mientras venga conmigo y tómese un trago

.

Tiempo después Booth abrió la puerta de la habitación y la vio, allí, parada con dificultad mirando tras la ventana con los ojos vacios.

- Temperance…

Ella solo atinó a darse vuelta guiada por el contacto de esa voz y enseguida supo que estaba llorando.

.

Booth caminó lentamente, como si fuera un sueño verla allí, a salvo, tan cerca, cuando llegó a su lado ambos se miraron durante un segundo perdiéndose en el otro…

.

- Temperance… preciosa, sabía que no te rendirías – dijo tomando con ambas manos y el rostro femenino…

- Sabía que tú no te rendirías Booth – respondió mirándolo con sus profundos ojos azules que tanto lo conmovían

En un silencio cargado de emoción Booth pegó su frente a la de ella y por fin respiró, porque la tenía allí junto a él, porque podía sentirla, porque le importaba más que nadie en el mundo.

.

- Señor Booth, tenemos un problema – interrumpió Ramírez rompiendo mágicamente el hechizo – he oído por radio que la policía paramilitar ha pedido la captura de ambos, en estos momentos son un blanco fácil, deben marcharse cuanto antes

- Booth... Booth mírame – le dijo Temperance aferrando su mano - debes irte, ellos me buscan a mí, debes irte ya mismo de aquí, no podremos hacerlo juntos

- Olvídalo Temperance esa no es una opción – dijo él Ránger aun aferrado a la débil mano femenina - Ramírez ¿Cuáles son nuestras posibilidades?

- El aeropuerto no es una buena idea… no tardaran mucho en localizarlos.

- ¿Cuál es la alternativa?

- Señor Booth en estos momentos deben tener a todos sus hombres buscándolos, será cuestión de tiempo que lleguen hasta aquí, creo que lo mejor es cruzar el desierto andando y llegar a la frontera de Guatemala, puedo arreglar que allí los espere un automóvil, están a un día a pié de Metapan, luego deberán seguir hasta el lago de Guija y allí nomás cruzarán la frontera, deberán transitar poco mas de 2 días pero pueden lograrlo, mi mujer y yo les hemos preparado este bolso con algunas provisiones, no es mucho… hay una vasija con agua, una navaja, algo de alimento, en fin… lo poco que hay en esta casa, lamento profundamente no poder hacer más por ustedes.

- Ha hecho lo suficiente Ramírez – lo interrumpió el agente mirándolo con profunda gratitud y extendiendo con decisión su mano para tomar la de ella - vamos Bones, debemos irnos

.

.

Y así fue como ambos partieron en una carrera que seguramente los tendría una vez más juntos y al borde de la muerte…

.

.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

.

"**Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	5. Chapter 5

**_"You've been my queen for longer than you know, my love for you has been every step I take every dayI live everything I see"... _Definitivamente no puedo dejar de escuchar esta canción! es como una hermosa adicción! (para quien no lo sabe: tema del final de temporada), en fin! **

**¿Vamos con otro cap?, abrazos y sigan comentando a ver como les va pareciendo!**

* * *

.

.

**Y Hansel le dijo a Gretel… "Dejemos esas migas de pan, así juntos encontraremos el camino a casa… porque perder nuestro rumbo sería lo peor de todo"**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

A medida que el sol ascendía, el calor se volvía endemoniadamente abrasador, Booth pasó una vez más la mano por su rostro para secar su transpiración, hacía varias horas que habían dejado atrás cualquier vestigio de civilización y se encontraban caminando por medio de lo que parecía un desierto olvidado de los ojos de Dios, Temperance marchaba a su lado en silencio, él la observaba de reojo y sabía que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por avanzar por entre el dolor de sus heridas.

.

- ¿Crees que nos sigan? – preguntó ella mirando fijo al piso

- Creo que aun deben estar esperándonos en el aeropuerto o en las carreteras, pero no tardarán mucho en dar con nuestro paradero, caminaremos un par de horas más y luego buscaremos un lugar para acampar.

- Booth… ¿Crees que realmente será seguro detenernos?

- No lo es, pero tampoco es seguro exponernos al límite de nuestras fuerzas, de todas maneras Temperance tú debes descansar para recuperarte

- Yo estoy bien – replicó ella alzando altaneramente su cabeza

- Hey Bones – dijo frenando de golpe y tomándola de los hombros – Soy yo…Booth, no debes hacerte la fuerte conmigo ¿me oyes?, no estás bien, mírame, no estás bien, no necesitas hacerte la fuerte conmigo, ven – le dijo tomándola de la cintura – deja que te ayude, déjame ser un "macho alfa" – exclamó con esa sonrisa suya tan característica

Y por primera vez en varios días Temperance sonrió.

.

.

AL ANOCHECER

.

.

- Bones creo que es hora de detenernos, si seguimos caminando no podremos encontrar un refugio y por las noches el clima se vuelve helado, estas rocas nos protegerán, creo que deberíamos prepararnos desde ahora.

Booth esperaba que Brennan pusiera resistencia, que le diera una lección sobre el clima tropical, que le narrara de cuando hizo un refugio en un remoto paraje chino, pero nada de eso sucedió, como si le hubiera dado una orden Temperance se detuvo de golpe, mirando el piso, esa posición débil lo asustó, porque Brennan había roto las barreras mostrandose desprotegida.

- Bien, esto es lo que haremos – dijo acercándose para hacer contacto visual y obligarla a mirarlo - si nos mantenemos de este lado de la roca evitaremos que nos pegue el viento, tenemos tiempo de preparar un buen refugio antes que caiga la noche, solo déjame…-dijo buscando en la mochila – déjame tomar este cuchillo y cavaré un hoyo, la tierra abajo está más caliente ¿sabes?

- ¡No podrás cavar un pozo con ese cuchillo Booth! – exclamó la antropóloga observando como el agente de cuclillas comenzaba a escarbar el suelo

- Jaaaja! No me conoces pero he hecho pozos mayores cavando solo con mis manos

- Ahora entiendo las pequeñas cicatrices en tus falanges…

Booth se detuvo y la miró, Brennan había reparado alguna vez en esos pequeños detalles que pasarían inadvertidos para cualquier otro, no era una simple, observación, era un comentario de esos que solo hacen aquellos que secretamente nos prestan más atención de la que demuestran y Seeley por dentro sonrió.

.

.

Tiempo después y ayudado con sus manos, el agente había terminado de cavar una pequeña pero profunda cuneta de 90 centímetros.

- Ahora las rellenaré con estas hojas secas así y… "Voila"! Tenemos nuestra cama, una cálida perfecta y silvestre cama Bones!, solo falta encender el fuego con esta yesca seca…

- ¡Yo puedo hacer eso! –dijo ella contenta de poder colaborar mientras recogía hierba a su alrededor

- Bien, mientras yo buscaré que mas tenemos por… aquí – dijo otra vez revolviendo la sucia y vieja mochila – Eso es! Judías! Una lata de sabrosas y fresc… bueno no demasiado frescas – manifestó mirando la fecha de vencimiento de la lata – pero sabrosas judías, es mejor que nada! Hey Bones! ¡Muy bien hecho eso es un verdadero fuego tienes talento podrías ser una Ranger!, podrías ser mi Ranger de apoyo – pero al decir "mi Ranger" enseguida se avergonzó del comentario.

.

.

Bastó un corto periodo de tiempo para que el sol desapareciera en el horizonte, ambos se encontraban hombro con hombro tratando de darse calor con el fuego de la hoguera, la pequeña cena no había sido fructífera pero por lo menos les había dado una cuota extra de energía, Booth había comido apenas un bocado y poniendo excusas le había dado su porción a ella, porque en el fondo sabia que ella lo necesitaba más, en realidad tenía la certeza de que el la necesitaba a su lado.

.

Pasaron un largo rato en silencio contemplando el fuego, secretamente atentos a cualquier ruido, sabían que se encontraban en territorio enemigo y probablemente en esos momentos eran un blanco fácil, pero también sabían que el descanso era necesario en ese clima hostil que podría acabar con ellos en cuestión de horas

Booth aun podía sentirla temblando a su lado, de modo que comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta.

- Ponte esto sobre los hombros.

- Pero tú te congelarás—protestó la antropóloga notando la fina tela de su camisa.

- Estás temblando Bones, el frio ya ha comenzado y podrías helarte.

- ¡Tu también! – dijo ella con obstinación.

Booth abrió su chaqueta para que los cubriera a ambos y sintió que instintivamente ella se apretaba junto a él.

- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió?, ¿de lo que te sucedió? – señalo el agente mirándola a los ojos y remarcando cada silaba lentamente

- No creo que haya mucho que agregar

- Te atraparon y te torturaron Bones, nadie pasa por algo así sin afrontar secuelas

- Yo no iba a abandonar Booth – exclamó con la voz entrecortada por la angustia – no iba a renunciar a esas víctimas, ellos le quitaron todo, les borraron su nombre ¡su identidad! como si sus vidas no valieran nada, como si no hubieran sido importantes para alguien, yo… no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que fueran olvidadas

- Lo sé Bones, pero casi mueres en el intento – dijo mirándola con el alma en los ojos mientras contemplaba los puntos violáceos en su rostro

- Tu… ya sabes cómo es…

- No lo sé – volvió a decir sin dejar de mirarla para obligarla a hablar

- ¡Sí que lo sabes Booth! Ellos… ellos te golpean y al principio te crees morir pero luego…

- Luego ya no sientes nada – asintió el hombre con comprensión

- Ya no importa si vives o mueres, el dolor pasa a ser solo algo lejano y..- Ella alejó su vista hacia el horizonte para que el no pudiera ver su dolor - cada vez que abrían la puerta yo… no pensaba si me iban a golpear nuevamente, solo pensaba, ¿hoy es el día en que voy a morir? Y… ¿sabes? cuando estás allí, cuando pierdes la noción del tiempo en medio de la oscuridad… simplemente deseas que acabe, simplemente deseas morir y luego... tan solo luego... cuando ellos...

- Cuando ellos se presentan solo… solo deseas luchar por permanecer con vida, lo sé Bones, lo sé, siempre es así

Brennan puso su cabeza de lado, bajando la mirada y Booth supo que lloraba aunque quisiera ocultarlo, sabía que la situación y su vulnerabilidad la avergonzaban

.

- Tuve miedo en Irak… – prosiguió él consciente de la necesidad de compartir algo con ella para demostrar su empatía – cuando salimos de la base, todos íbamos canturreando y bromeando, parecía un viaje de estudios, hablábamos sobre las cosas que haríamos, como nos apoderaríamos del territorio, estábamos orgullosos de ser soldados, éramos los mejores, los más valientes, ¿que podría salir mal? – prosiguió el agente con una sonrisa irónica rememorando aquellos años- cuando llegamos, nos subieron en un viejo camión del ejército y nos adentraron en el desierto, nuestra misión era desbaratar las cuevas en donde se escondían los grupos rebeldes, le dije a Teddy que estaríamos en la base en menos de 2 horas, que el primero que mostrara un signo de cobardía pagaría las cervezas, ambos bromeamos y empuñamos nuestras armas, el cabo Edward Parker… Teddy… tenía 20 años era solo un niño de Oklahoma, un niño que soñaba con ser policía y casarse con su novia de la infancia, estaba asignado a mi unidad y yo sabía que pese a ser solo un muchachito trataba de agradarme simulando ser un hombre valiente, ya eran casi las 18hs cuando bajamos en aquel punto perdido con el sol del desierto quemando las pupilas, ordené mi escuadrón con Teddy pisando mis talones, recuerdo que giré y le dije "Oye Teddy si vas a orinarte en los pantalones trata de no salpicarme", todos rieron Bones ¡todos lo hicimos!… 5 horas después mi batallón había sido diezmado, las balas salían de la arena como una maldita lluvia, caminé 1 kilometro con el cuerpo de Teddy colgando de mi espalda… estaba muerto, un proyectil había impactado en su garganta, ¡tenía solo 20 años! – los ojos de Booth se inundaron con el recuerdo - era de noche y no veía a mi escuadrón de apoyo, ni siquiera sabía hacia donde debía dirigirme, a cada paso pensaba "ahora es el momento, alguien me está apuntando, cuando dé el próximo paso me dispararan y moriré", tuve miedo Bones, ¡vaya si tuve miedo!

- Tu… tratas de decirme que…

- ¡Que no importa Temperance! – la interrumpió - de vez en cuando está bien tener miedo, el miedo es él que evita que hagamos tonterías, es el que nos empuja a seguir andando, no es un signo de debilidad, los que se suponen valientes e invencibles solo son los tontos, los verdaderos valientes son capaces de asumir que hay cosas en la vida más allá de nuestra preparación que no podemos manejar y tu... ¡tu eres una valiente!

Ella enjugó sus lágrimas y lo miró con aquellos húmedos y profundos ojos azules...

- Gracias por venir por mi – le dije en un suave susurro

- Jamás te hubiera dejado...

- Nuestras vidas están en peligro Booth, al venir aquí tu estás arriesgando tu vida por mi

- ¡Moriría mil veces por ti Bones! – contestó dándole una mirada sincera y penetrante al tiempo que buscaba su mano para entrelazar fuertemente sus dedos

- Lo sé

Y cuando ella recostó la cabeza en su hombro, Booth sintió que no le importaba morir si de ese modo lograba que ella continuara con vida, porque si Temperance Brennan no estaba en el mundo... todo lo que conocía no tendría sentido

.

.

Minutos después él la ayudó a recostarse en la cuneta, los suaves quejidos que lanzó al tenderse partían secretamente el corazón masculino, porque Booth aun no se perdonaba el no haberlo evitado, el no haber estado allí para protegerla y esa culpa martillaba dentro de su cabeza como una tortura...

"_Ya está aquí, ya no la lastimaran, ya no pueden hacerle daño"_ se repitió como un mantra mientras se tendía a su lado…

.

- Creo que moriremos por falta de abrigo. No podremos soportar este frío el resto de la noche – le dijo ella segundos después

- Creo que puedo remediarlo… permíteme - Booth sin esperar respuesta se colocó de lado pasando su brazo por debajo de los hombros femeninos y atrayéndola suavemente hacia él

.

Aun dándole la espalda ella amoldó su cuerpo a las formas masculinas, deslizando sus piernas por entre las de él y tomando la fuerte mano que pendía sobre su brazo, podía sentir la suave respiración masculina en su nuca dándole con su aliento una cuota extra de calor. Por primera vez en 10 días se sintió protegida y cerrando sus ojos una única afirmación recorrió su mente: allí, en ese paraje salvaje, tendida en el suelo y con el riesgo inminente a ser detenida, Temperance Brennan había vuelto al hogar, porque los brazos de él siempre serían el único lugar al que secretamente desearía volver.

.

Booth respiraba por entre los cabellos femeninos y eso le permitía soñar: estaban en su hogar y ella era su mujer, aquella que compartía su vida y su cama y llevaban muchos años de casados y aun la amaba, aun lo enloquecía como el primer día, ella era su mujer, Seeley Booth no permitiría que se la arrebataran, nunca lo permitiría.

.

Tendidos en el frio suelo, en ese estrecho contacto al cual se aferraban, ambos recuperaron toda la tibieza y el calor que necesitaban y por primera vez en muchos días se sintieron en casa.

.

.

* * *

**"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chiquis! volví! Sinceramente estuve tan ocupada con mi trabajo y estudios que no encontraba prácticamente un minuto libre para poder seguir esta historia.**

**Les dejo un cap mas y ahora que por fin todo está más tranquilo prometo actualizar hasta terminar!**

**Como siempre espero con ansias sus comentarios (incluidos los retos por demorarme tanto!) ****Besos!**

* * *

.

_**"I have crossed oceans of time to find you"**_

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

**AL AMANECER**

.

.

- ¿Booth? – exclamó Temperance abriendo los ojos

- Aquí estoy Bones – respondió rápidamente agachándose a su lado para que no se sintiera perdida en la enorme oscuridad

- ¿Has dormido algo?

- Nada en realidad - respondió el agtente que había pasado la noche en vela atento a cualquier posible amenaza

- ¿Porque no me despertaste?

- Debías descansar

- ¡Tú también!

- Yo estoy bien Bones, amanecerá en unos cuantos minutos, creo que deberíamos irnos ahora

- ¿Crees… que estén cerca?

- Creo que a esta altura, si no nos damos prisa, estarán oliéndonos la nuca – exclamó el Ranger dándole la espalda y posando su mano por sobre la frente para ver más allá, pero cuando la escuchó lanzar un débil gemido, giró preocupado Brennan trataba de incorporarse con dificultad y un gesto de dolor cubría su rostro - ¿Estás en condiciones de moverte?, ¿Crees que puedas caminar?

- Estoy bien Booth – pero el agente la miraba profundamente como estudiándola – ¡Te dije que estoy bien Booth!

- Escucha Temperance y escúchame bien – dijo colocándose en cuclillas a su lado y tomándola de los hombros para hacer contacto con su mirada - es importante que hables conmigo ¿bien?, no lo lograremos si no trabajamos juntos, si tú no puedes continuar entonces debes decírmelo porque de otro modo no lo lograremos, debemos hacerlo juntos

- Creo… posiblemente tenga una costilla fracturada Booth – agregó la mujer agachando la cabeza como si fuera su culpa

El agente insultó por lo bajo, quería reencontrarse cara a cara con esos malditos y hacerles pagar cada dolor que le habían causado, lo pagarían, estaba seguro de eso, volvería por ellos, volvería cuando pudiera ponerla a salvo, lo haría.

- Déjame ver que tienes… - le dijo en tono serio

- Creo que el arco de la fractura no es extenso y solo se trata de un…

- Veamos, creo que esto funcionará – dijo el hombre interrumpiéndola mientras se quitaba la camisa haciéndola girones – solo… permíteme… - con dedos trémulos desabrochó la camisa de ella evitando mirarla, tratando de ser profesional, de ser un soldado, sin embargo era tan hermosa que era imposible no desviar sus ojos allí, donde el delicado sostén quedaba expuesto tornándola en una semi desnudez - déjame pasar esto por aquí y ajustarlo.

Cuando las masculinas manos rozaron suavemente su estomago a la altura de sus costillas, de un modo sumamente suave y delicado el momento se tornó intimo y ambos lo supieron, ella entrecerró sus ojos mientras él siguió con su mirada embelesada el contorno de su cuello y las suaves líneas de su rostro

- ¿Lo…sientes demasiado apretado? – exclamó el agente con la boca seca, tratando de romper el momento, podría quedarse allí durante horas, sintiendo la suave piel que parecía fundirse al calor de sus manos, pero el tiempo apremiaba, cada minuto contaba, cada segundo los separaba de la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte.

- Creo… creo que está bien – dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada sintiendo que volvía de su letargo.

.

Booth la ayudó a ponerse en pié y no bien la tuvo a su lado, la tomó de la cintura…

- ¿Realmente crees poder hacerlo Bones? – le dijo con preocupación

- Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo

- Bien, pero habla conmigo, ¿me oíste?, estamos aquí y en este momento dependemos el uno del otro, tu eres… somos lo único que tenemos

.

Y ambos comprendieron que esa frase abarcaba mucho más que la difícil situación en la que se encontraban.

.

.

Con el correr de las horas el áspero terreno y la alta temperatura los sumió en un verdadero infierno terrenal, haciéndoles dificultoso mantener un ritmo parejo, las fuerzas se agotaban rápidamente y Seeley Booth sabía que no tendrían suficiente agua, habían tratado de racionalizar el pequeño recipiente de cuero que les había dado Ramírez tomando pequeños sorbos en tiempos prolongados, muchas veces el agente solo había apoyado sus labios sin beber siquiera una gota porque consideraba que ella lo necesitaba mas, Temperance, de haberlo sabido, no lo hubiera permitido, aun conservaba cierto dejo de obstinación y un impulso férreo por no dejarse abatir _"ellos no pudieron diezmarla, no consiguieron quebrar su voluntad"_ pensó el hombre con orgullo pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que sí lo hiciera el implacable lugar donde se encontraban y eso y como salir vivos de allí eran su máxima preocupación.

.

Siguieron su marcha en silencio por un par de horas, descansando en breves intervalos para recuperar fuerzas, cuando finalmente el sol fue perdiendo su energía, Temperance detuvo abruptamente su andar, Seeley la observó deteniéndose unos pasos más atrás, su rostro lucía muy pálido y segundos después antes que pudiera llegar a su lado, tambaleándose cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo reseco.

- ¡Bones! – exclamó el agente alarmado corriendo para sostenerla en sus brazos

- Yo… estoy …estoy bien Booth, solo que hemos caminado mucho tiempo sin comer y me sentí algo mareada, eso es todo, dame unos segundos y podremos continuar

- ¡Olvídalo Temperance! debes descansar, el sol se está ocultando y en pocos minutos el clima nos helará los huesos, creo que lo mejor es detenernos aquí y prepararnos para pasar la noche

- ¿No crees que deberíamos aprovechar los últimos rayos para seguir caminando? – dijo la antropóloga mirándolo como si el agente tuviera todas las respuestas

- No es conveniente que sigamos adelante, en poco tiempo será noche cerrada

- ¿Y qué hay si nos están alcanzando Booth?, ¿no te preocupa que puedan encontrarnos fácilmente si nos detenemos ahora?

- Mi mayor preocupación en estos momentos es que descanses Bones, luego sacarte de aquí, lo que ocurra en medio de eso lo iremos resolviendo sobre la marcha

- Hablas como todo un soldado – exclamó ella dirigiéndole una tibia sonrisa

- ¿Qué dice Doctora Brennan?, ¿le parece esta lujosa posada lo suficientemente acogedora? – exclamó el agente con una sonrisa exagerada.

- Creo… creo que es perfecta – respondió ella sumándose a la humorada

.

1 hora después ambos habían construido otra cuneta similar a la de la noche anterior y encendido un pequeño fuego que los mantendría abrigados y protegidos de los animales salvajes que merodeaban la noche en busca de su cena

- Tú quédate aquí, iré a recorrer los alrededores buscando algo que comer, algo más sabroso que esta… tierra y plantas secas que nos rodean – dijo el agente mirando a su alrededor mientras sujetaba el cuchillo

- No demorarás mucho ¿verdad? – le dijo ella que enseguida odió sentirse tan desprotegida

- Toma – le dijo el agachándose a su lado mientras le entregaba su arma – dispara al aire no bien escuches algo extraño, trata de no matar a ningún inocente animal silvestre, aunque si lo haces… ¡sería genial cenar algo de carne! – exclamó con una sonrisa – volveré enseguida, no creo que esto sea un mercado provisto de buena mercadería

Booth le rozó suavemente la mejilla y ella en un acto inconsciente tomó su mano para acompañar el roce, ambos se miraron pero ninguno de los dos se animó a pronunciar palabras.

.

Minutos después Temperance, que se hallaba sentada cerca del fuego vio acercarse al agente con algo colgando de una seca vara…

- ¿Cómo es que has atrapado una serpiente? – le dijo abriendo tremendamente los ojos en gesto asombrado

- B…bien Bones, tu sabes cómo es… la mire fijamente a los ojos – dijo exagerando en sus gestos – y le dije… _¡Hey serpiente!, mira la cosa es simple: trabajo con forenses, con un equipo de forenses que le hace cosas horribles a los muertos, si crees que me asustas porque haces tzztzzz _– dijo juntando y moviendo los dedos índice y mayor imitando el característico movimiento bífido– _estás equivocada _y la serpiente… ¡SE DESMAYO BONES! ¡debiste verlo…fue increíble!

Brennan se echo a reír y Booth se sumó a las carcajadas con los ojos brillantes de alegría al ver aquellos ojos que amaba iluminarse nuevamente como en los viejos tiempos.

.

Una hora después, ambos se dejaron caer en la pequeña hondonada completamente agotados, la cena aunque escasa les había devuelto algo de energía y Booth sabía, porque lo había aprendido en sus años de instrucción, que hasta un mínimo bocado era vital para subsistir, de modo que eso y algo de descanso les sumaría fuerzas para resistir lo que él suponía sería un día más, el final del viaje para ponerla a salvo.

.

El frío amenazaba con volverse aun más intenso que la noche anterior, ambos estaban recostados con sus rostros enfrentados, él la mantenía abrazada y había enlazado sus piernas con las de ella para propiciarle más calor, tenía el torso desnudo y solo se encontraban bajo el amparo de su poca abrigada chaqueta

- Booth… - dijo ella en un apagado murmullo y tan cerca de su rostro que podía absorber su aliento – crees… ¿tú crees que moriremos aquí?

- Temperance – respondió el hombre en un susurro que ocultaba su impotencia de verla tan desprotegida – estoy aquí, te sacaré de aquí

- Pero… ¿qué hay si nos encuentran?

- No dejaré que nada te suceda, te lo prometo

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- Porque tengo fe en que así será

- ¿Tu fe servirá de algo?

- Te aseguro que servirá, tu también deberías tener un poco de fe Bones

- No es necesario… tengo fe en ti

Booth quedó sin palabras comprendiendo la dimensión de esa declaración, Temperance Brennan la dura científica que no creía en nada, creía en él y sintió en ese preciso momento que podría pelear con el mismo universo con tal de protegerla.

- Está haciendo mucho frio – dijo ella tiritando a su lado

Booth la estrechó aun mas contra si, acariciando su espalda para darle calor, ella colocó su cabeza en el pecho masculino y él suavemente le besó los cabellos. En un gesto suave ella lentamente rozó con las yemas de sus dedos las finas cicatrices que cubrían el torso masculino, sabía que eran producto de choques eléctricos propinados en las tremendas torturas que había sufrido años atrás en el oriente medio.

- Debe haberte dolido mucho – dijo ella alzando su rostro para mirarlo

- Ya no

.

Temperance Brennan bajó su rostro apoyando sus labios en la pequeña cicatriz que cruzaba el pecho masculino y ante ese gesto tan dulce, tan íntimo, tan cargado de sentimientos, Seeley no pudo resistirse, con ambas manos tomó el rostro femenino lanzándole una mirada profunda y fue como si sus ojos tras años de desencuentros se cruzaran de golpe en medio de la oscuridad, como si estuvieran unidos por una delgada e invisible línea que los ataba desde el preciso momento en que se conocieron, ella bajó la mirada y la forma en que inclinaba su cabeza en un gesto de vergüenza provocó escalofríos en el cuerpo masculino.

- Booth… en realidad yo…

Pero Seeley Booth no podía pensar en nada mas, solo en ella, en todo lo que significaba para él y en todas las sensaciones que su cercanía le provocaba, de modo que volvió a tomar su rostro para obligarla a mirarlo y cuando ella se mordió el labio en un gesto nervioso, él no pudo detener sus instintos y atrayéndola hacia si la besó, en un encuentro feroz y cargado de puro deseo.

.

Booth hurgaba en su boca con exigencia sintiendo como la lengua femenina se unía a aquella danza primitiva con idéntica demanda, en un hábil movimiento la tomo de sus cabellos jalándola suavemente hacia atrás para con su lengua recorrer la suave curvatura de su cuello, Temperance Brennan no podía pensar, no había lógica posible para lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior y ante su imposibilidad solo se dejó llevar en esos besos que parecían fuego en su piel, tomándolo de los hombros para hacer más estrecho el contacto, con trémulos dedos el rozó su boca a lo que ella respondió rozándolos sensualmente con sus labios presa del deseo voraz que parecía consumirla.

Ambas respiraciones sonaban fuertes y agitadas en medio del silencio y sus cuerpos irradiaban un inmenso calor producto del sensual vaivén que ambos provocaban, cuando él giró para colocarse sobre ella al tiempo que las largas piernas femeninas se abrían para darle paso, ambos se miraron sudorosos y agitados y supieron sin necesidad de palabras que no solo se trataba de sexo furioso y primitivo, allí, por debajo de su incontrolable pasión había algo mas, algo que los llevaba más allá de lo que hasta entonces habían conocido, que se merecía mucho más que un frio suelo en medio de la nada, algo que merecían disfrutar lejos de la presión de encontrarse jugando con la muerte a cada paso.

.

Booth unió su frente a la de ella consiente que el momento había pasado y entonces notó que ella lloraba y supo que finalmente podía relajarse y fue cuando sus ojos dejaron escapar en silencio todas las lágrimas que había contenido.

- Sabía que vendrías por mi – le dijo ella sin perder el contacto de sus cabezas – simplemente sabía que vendrías por mi

- Temperance yo… cruzaría el mundo entero por venir hacia ti

- Creí que lo había soñado, cuando escuché tu voz, creí que era un sueño Booth – dijo ella sin poder detener las lágrimas

- Shhh ya estoy aquí, Tempe estoy aquí, te prometo que siempre estaré aquí

.

La abrazó con infinita ternura como queriendo acariciarle el alma, como si al hacerlo pudiera mágicamente curarle todas las heridas, porque sabía que casi la había perdido y que nunca más la dejaría alejarse de su lado.

.

.

* * *

"**Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Les dejo otro cap recién salidito del horno!**

**** Karou: es verdad jaja! No había pensado que una fogata puede ser vista a kms de distancia! Booth seguramente hubiera sido más profesional y lo hubiera pensado de no ser por tener a Bones a su lado y estar perdidamente embobado por ella (es mi excusa para zafar de mi error jaja!)**

**Canción recomendada para escuchar leyendo este cap: "Bring me to life" o "Broken" de Evanescence**

**C****omo siempre espero con emoción sus comentarios... me encanta leerlos!**

**.**

* * *

.

.

"_**Debes saber que quien nos quiere no nos abandona jamás"**_

_**-Harry Potter-**_

.

.

**CHAPTER 7**

.

.

.

HORAS DESPUES

.

.

_Los habían atrapado mientras aun dormían, ninguno de los dos había oído nada y no hubieran podido imaginar ser despertados de esa forma, cuando Seeley Booth reaccionó tras la noción del duro golpe recibido, Temperance Brennan lo miraba con ojos tremendamente abiertos y asustados, un soldado le apuntaba directo a la cabeza, mientras sus compañeros reían vaciando el contenido de una botella de ron en sus bocas_

_._

_- ¿Acaso creía que irían muy lejos soldadito?_

_- Suéltala – exclamó el agente poniéndose de pié y tratando de luchar con quien lo sostenía_

_- ¿Por María y José americanito aun crees que estas en posición de dar órdenes?_

_- ¡DIJE QUE LA SUELTES!_

_- Bien, si eso es lo que quieres – contestó el otro con sorna_

_Cuando el disparó sonó Booth entrecerró sus ojos en un acto reflejo, segundos después lo que vio al abrirlos fue la peor pesadilla jamás imaginada, Brennan yacía en el suelo en un enorme charco de sangre, con los ojos abiertos pero vacios de toda expresión_

_- POR DIOS! OH POR DIOS BONES NOOO, BONES NOO!_

_- Ha sido tu culpa Stallone, tú me has pedido que la soltara, bien, allí está – dijo el otro señalando el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer al tiempo que lanzaba una enorme carcajada a la que se sumaron los demás_

_Las risas, la sangre, los ojos abiertos de la mujer que amaba que parecían penetrarlo, sus propios gritos que sonaban ahora lejanos como provenientes del centro mismo de la tierra, de aquel lugar donde muchos juran procede el infierno_

_- BONES, POR DIOS BONES, POR DIOS, POR DIOS!_

.

.

- ¿Booth?… ¿Booth estás despierto? – dijo la voz a su lado en un susurro

- ¿Bones?, ¡Bones! Lo siento, te desperté, perdona es que yo tuve… yo pensé que tu… - su respiración sonaba agitada y la mujer podía sentir los masculinos músculos cubiertos de sudor y tensión - Tranquila Bones, solo fue un mal sueño

- Tu… pronunciabas mi nombre una y otra vez… ¿quieres…quieres contármelo?

- Olvídalo, no fue nada, solo un mal sueño

- Fuiste tú quien dijo que debíamos hablar Booth – dijo poniéndose de lado para observarlo analítica

- No quiero hablar de eso Bones, quizás en otro momento, solo… agradezco que estés bien – agregó acariciando sus cabellos

- ¿Crees que aun falte mucho para que amanezca?

- Aun faltan un par de horas, intentemos descansar un poco mas

Brennan accedió acurrucándose aun mas contra su cuerpo, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Seeley pudo oír los fuertes y agitados latidos de su corazón y supo entonces que su sueño no había sido nada bueno, en un acto reflejo carente de racionalidad ella aferró su mano, Booth enlazó sus dedos y cerró sus ojos dispuesto a descansar aunque supo que sería imposible… la imagen de la mujer de su vida yaciendo sin vida en el suelo se quedó junto a él llenándole el alma de terror e incertidumbre y por primera vez en esos 3 días Seeley Booth sintió miedo.

.

.

Al mediodía el sol abrazaba de una manera insoportable, llevaban un par de horas caminando y la travesía se volvía mas difícil a cada paso, la provisión de agua era mínima y Booth decidió guardarla para ella porque después de aquella noche tenía la firme convicción de sacarla de allí sin importarle su vida, su propia existencia no era nada, debía asegurarse que ella se mantuviera con vida, así tuviera que morir para lograrlo.

.

Un rato después ambos yacían descansando bajo el implacable sol, Booth podía oír los dificultosos esfuerzos que Brennan hacia por respirar, sin duda la fractura le estaba generando mayores inconvenientes conforme pasaban las horas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella notando la mirada masculina sobre si

- Nada – le contestó él en una media sonrisa

- ¡Te ríes porque debo lucir horrible! – dijo ella y sonrió también al tomar noción del femenino comentario que acababa de soltar

- ¿Horrible? Olvidalo Bones, aun despeinada, llena de cicatrices y con la cara sucia… – dijo él mientras le quitaba de un modo paternal una mancha de tierra de su frente – es imposible que tu pudieras lucir horrible

- Tu… tampoco tienes mal aspecto – exclamó ella devolviendo el cumplido tímidamente

- ¿De veras lo crees?, ¿ni aunque haga esto? – y el agente bizqueó sus ojos mientras ambos reían

Unidos por un terrible presentimiento ambos giraron su vista al mismo tiempo, a lo lejos podía verse una nube de polvo, esto pasaría inadvertido en otro lugar, pero allí con cientos de kilómetros de puro desierto supieron que no era nada bueno, que definitivamente no podía ser nada bueno.

- Debemos irnos, debemos irnos ahora – dijo él tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse con rapidez

- ¡Mira! allí allí a lo lejos, ¡es el comienzo de la vegetación Booth!

- Creo que estamos a unos pocos kilómetros del bosque, pero deberemos caminar a prisa Bones, debemos salir de este maldito desierto en donde somos un blanco fácil incluso a muchas millas de distancia ¿crees poder hacerlo?

- ¿Cuál es la otra opción? No veo ninguna terminal de autobús por aquí cerca – agregó ella en una pequeña sonrisa

- ¡Has hecho una broma Bones!, debo reconocer que no es la mejor ocasión pero has hecho una broma… ¡esa es mi chica! – dijo el hombre festejando la ocurrencia

.

.

Los pocos kilómetros que los separaban de la densa vegetación parecieron convertirse en miles de millas, Booth la miraba constantemente con preocupación, allí, aferrada a su mano Temperance Brennan parecía al límite de sus propias fuerzas, cuando finalmente una hora después llegaron a la entrada de la espesura, ambos miraron hacia atrás al unísono, podían sentir a lo lejos el rugir de los motores de aquellos que los seguían, las distancias eran tremendamente cortas, probablemente ya los hubieran avistado y sería cuestión de minutos encontrárselos a su lado.

- ¡CORRE! – Le gritó Booth – ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS DEBEMOS CORRER!

.

Ambos corrían abriéndose paso por entre el espeso pastizal con sus propias manos, Booth trataba de mantener una misma dirección pero se hacía imposible al no hallar un punto de referencia

- Estoy seguro que por aquí deben estar las márgenes del rio – le dijo minutos después dándose unos segundos para estudiar la ubicación

- Bb…Booth… creo que acabo de encontrarla…

.

Cuando miraron hacia abajo, a poco menos de 20 metros bajo una empinada escarpada, el rio fluía torrentoso, se miraron con desesperación, sabiéndose atrapados, los estaban siguiendo de cerca, ambos podían oír el ladrido de los perros utilizados para rastrearlos.

- Es nuestra única alternativa, debemos bajar, debemos hacerlo ahora, toma mi mano Temperance – dijo el agente extendiendo el brazo para agarrarla

.

La pendiente, debido a la humedad, era resbalosa, ambos trataban de correr intentando aferrar sus pies a ese lodo que parecía derretirse bajo ellos, pero el esfuerzo fue inútil y pocos metros más abajo ambos rodaron sin que sus manos pudieran seguir manteniéndose unidas.

- ¿Bones… Bones ¿estás bien? – dijo el agente acercándose al cuerpo de la mujer que se hallaba tendido unos metros más adelante, tenía un profundo corte en su cabeza producto de la estrepitosa caída y lo estudiaba con cara de preocupación

- ¡Booth… estoy… estoy bien… solo ha sido un golpe, estoy bien, debemos seguir Booth, debemos salir de aquí!

El agente se puso de pié y extendió sus brazos para ayudarla, cuando Brennan quiso incorporarse, cayó estremecedoramente lanzando un grito de dolor

- ¡Bones! – exclamó el hombre alarmado pasando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros para incorporarla

Aun pálida, y respirando con dificultad, trató de apartarlo en un último intento por mostrarse firme, pero finalmente supo que ya no tenía fuerzas y se dejó sujetar rendida

- Debo ponerte más cómoda - dijo colocandose detrás de ella para acomodarla en su pecho – debes decirme que sucede, ¿qué te sucede?

- Booth… creo que… mi fractura podría estar produciendo una hemorragia interna.

- "diablos" - pensó el hombre con extrema furia

- Nn…no creo poder lograrlo, lo mejor será que sigas tú, es inútil que cargues conmigo y además…

- Hey – dijo tendiéndose a su lado para observarla – lo haremos juntos ¿bien?, no puedes abandonar ahora Bones, saldremos de esto juntos, no te abandonaré, lo haremos juntos y si algo ha de pasar, quiero decir…. Si nosotros….

- ¿Morimos?

- Si hemos de morir lo haremos juntos ¿bien?

- Pero Booth escucha…

- No Temperance, tú escúchame a mí y escúchame bien: no te dejaré aquí, vine por ti y no te dejaré, eres importante para mí y solo debes luchar por seguir, solo mantente fuerte y yo te sacaré de aquí, ¿me oyes?

- Booth, uno de los dos debe salir de aquí para denunciar esto, sino… sino todo habrá sido en vano

- Bones escucha…

- NO!, escúchame tu a mi Seeley Booth no quiero que sigas arriesgando tu vida por mi – dijo con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas - tu trabajo no puede llevarte a perder la vida

- ¿DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS BONES? ¿CREES QUE ESTO ES TRABAJO PARA MI? ¿CREES QUE ESTOY AQUÍ PORQUE ES MI MALDITO DEBER? DIABLOS TEMPERANCE ESTOY AQUÍ POR TI, ESTOY AQUÍ PORQUE SI TE DEJO IR, SI TU MUERES BONES… ENTONCES YO ESTARÉ TAN MUERTO COMO TU, Bones… mírame, MIRAME! – le dijo tomándole la cara con ambas manos – no me iré de aquí sin ti, moriré antes que tu ¿me oyes? Diablos Bones, ¿porque no puedes entenderlo? Mirame, estoy aquí porque…

- Shhh, Booth no lo digas, no ahora – le dijo la científica poniendo su índice en los labios masculinos –

- Bien, pero te lo diré en algún momento y necesito que continúes con vida para poder escucharlo ¿me oyes?

.

Booth se incorporó y la ayudó a ponerse de pié, entrelazando sus manos en la cintura femenina y así continuó con ella colgando de sus hombros varios kilómetros más.

- Allí Bones, ¡mira! – le dijo 30 minutos después - aquello es la frontera, podremos lograrlo, ¡vamos a salir de aquí!

Ambos se miraron con una enorme sonrisa, como si bastara tan solo una mirada para decir aquello que debe ser dicho, sus cuerpos emocionados por el triunfo fueron acercandose instintivamente pero el ruido de una rama seca al quebrarse los interrumpió obligandolos a girar ...

.

- ¡Pero vaya, si es el americanito y su muy caliente noviecita! – dijo la voz en un pésimo inglés – ¡mira José! a quien he encontrado dando un romántico paseo por el rio

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

**"****Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno… un cap muy cortito pero lleno de drama, mucho drama!**

**Kaoru: me sigo riendo con tus comments, es verdad! En este fic maltraté muchísimo a nuestro chico!**

**Lu: Creo que este cap te va a asustar un poquito más!**

**Demilylover: me encantó la canción! Gracias! (no conocía este grupo y ya me estoy bajando temas!)**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios que son tan esperados! **

**.**

**- Song recomendada para oir mientras leen este cap: "Wrong" de Depeche Mode (creo q va perfecta con este cap!)**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 8**

.

.

_"**Sólo nos queda la esperanza de que  
en los momentos más oscuros, no estemos solos"**_

.

.

.

"_- ¡Pero vaya, si es el americanito y su caliente noviecita! – dijo la voz en un pésimo inglés – mira José a quien he encontrado dando un romántico paseo por el rio"_

.

.

.

Ambos hombres se miraban dando enormes carcajadas sin dejar de apuntarles…

- Creímos que los encontraríamos muertos mucho antes, pero veo que tienen una gran resistencia, mejor así, les será más fácil soportar todo lo que tenemos planeado para ustedes - dijo el otro hombre

- No debieron hacerme ensuciar mis botas, pero bien, ya rogaran por perdón cuando me divierta con ustedes, José! Avisa al jefe que los hemos encontrado!

.

Temperance Brennan aferró con fuerza la mano de Booth, sin ser capaz siquiera de mirarlo, pues temía encontrar en aquellos ojos el temor que ella misma sentía en ese momento, había estado a punto de fallecer días antes y aquello le parecía irrelevante y lejano porque finalmente había perdido el miedo a morir y se había resignado a la idea de desaparecer en aquel inhóspito lugar, pero ahora… allí… su propia muerte ya no le preocupaba, pero Booth estaba a su lado y el martirio del hombre que amaba le estremecía el corazón llenándolo de un terror nuevo.

.

Ambos habían sido arrastrados pocos metros hacia donde la luz del destartalado Jeep podía alumbrarlos y fueron obligados, a punta de pistola, a separarse poniéndose uno frente al otro, fue en ese momento cuando Seeley supo que nada bueno podía suceder…

- Agente Booth – gritó el hombre al tiempo que tomándola por detrás ponía un cuchillo en la garganta de ella - no debió engañarme, de ninguna manera, no señor, nadie engaña a Enrique pero por suerte y gracia de nuestro señor Jesucristo, aquí todo se paga ¡diablos que si! Ahora deberé matarlos a ambos y en la próxima vida recuerden jamás volver a cruzarse conmigo otra vez.

- ¡SUELTALA! – exclamó el Ranger en un grito mientras lo apuntaban por la espalda y un brazo cruzaba su garganta sosteniéndolo con fuerza por detrás

- Oh por Dios, miren que bella pareja de tortolitos tenemos aquí – exclamó enrique en tono burlón - es una pena que debamos terminar esta historia de amor ¿verdad José?

- ¡Así es! Serán recordados como Romeo y Julieta… ¡pero espera!… nadie sabe qué vamos a matarlos, nadie los recordará… oh que ganas de llorar tengo Enrique jajaja!

- ¡TE DIJE QUE LA SUELTES!

- Soldadito usted no está en posición de ordenar nada ¿quién vendrá a defenderlo ahora… Rambo?

.

Ambos hombres reían de la humorada mientras daban largos tragos al contenido de la botella de Ron de la que solo quedaban visibles unos pocos centímetros.

- ¡SUELTALA, ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO!

- Se equivoca Americanito, ella tiene que ver en todo esto, esta perrita ha sido muy curiosa, debió acatar nuestra orden y retirarse, nada hubiera sucedido si nos hubiese obedecido, pero supongo debe ser muy buena en la cama para que usted haya cruzado medio continente para venir en su búsqueda

- DIJE QUE LA SUELTES, DEJALA IR, YA ME TIENEN A MI – exclamó Booth arqueando su cuerpo en la lucha por liberarse

- ¡Espere usted me ha dado una gran idea! Ella debe morir agente Booth, ella es culpable por ser tan cabeza dura, usted… usted solo merece un castigo por haberse inmiscuido en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia, así que esto es lo que haremos y no podrá decir que no soy justo: prometo dejarlo libre si antes mata a esta perrita, será libre lo prometo, a fin de cuentas esto no es contra usted, José dale tu arma al americanito… solo jale el gatillo agente Booth, jalé el gatillo y podrá irse en paz, soy un hombre de palabra… oye José… ¿no soy en verdad muy inteligente?

- Realmente lo eres Enrique – dijo el otro poniendo a la fuerza su revólver en las manos de Booth

- Vamos agente Booth sé que es un gran tirador y podrá darle una muerte rápida y así resolveremos este caso de una manera justa, la suerte de la doctorcita está echada y debe pagar por ello y en cuanto a usted… usted cargará con su conciencia pero al menos será libre para pagarse un buen cura locos que lo ayude a sobrellevarlo

.

Ambos hombres reían de un modo frenético mientras Booth luchaba por soltarse de aquellas manos y Brennan solo lo miraba sintiendo como sus lágrimas corrían por su mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo

- ¿Booth?… ¡Booth escucha! – exclamó Temperance mirándolo de un modo suplicante – debes hacerlo Booth, van a dejarte libre

- ¡NO BONES!

- Escúchame… ya lo intentaste todo, HAZLO BOOTH HAZLO!

- ¡NO BONES NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!

- Debes hacerlo Booth, por favor, por favor, debes hacerlo – Brennan lloraba mientras sus palabras se convertían en una súplica

- Debería escuchar a su mujercita, es una gatita inteligente agente Booth

- ¡VETE AL DIABLO!

.

Seeley no pudo prever el puñetazo que saldría de su espalda para impactar en su mejilla, tendido en el suelo sintió la sangre brotar desde su nariz como un manantial, cuando el soldado lo levantó y lo obligó nuevamente a tomar el arma, Booth sintió que estaba inmerso en un infierno, un maldito infierno del cual no había salida posible…

- HAGALO AGENTE BOOTH; HAGALO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ

- ¡DIJE QUE TE FUERAS AL DIABLO!

- BOOTH… BOOTH ESCUCHA… HAZLO, ELLOS VAN A DEJARTE IR, HAZLO BOOTH, HAZLO POR FAVOR! TIENES UN HIJO! PIENSA EN PARKER, SOLO PIENSA EN TU HIJO Y SAL DE AQUI!

- Mírelo de este modo señor Booth, si usted no lo hace ambos morirán de todas maneras, usted primero ¡claro! Usted no nos sirve para tres carajos pero esta princesita antes entretendrá a todo mi escuadrón, imagine todo lo que podemos divertirnos con ella agente Booth, mis hombres son verdaderos salvajes y estarán agradecidos por semejante regalito – el hombre que se hallaba a espaldas de Brennan pasó su mano por el contorno femenino rozándole los pechos con ferocidad

- ¡NO LA TOQUES MALDITO SEAS! – exclamó el agente sintiendo lágrimas de ira correr por sus mejillas

- LIBERELA AGENTE BOOTH, LIBERELA AHORA! JALE EL MALDITO GATILLO!

.

Los ojos de Seeley se hallaban inyectados en sangre por la furia, su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas, cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremecía en temblores histéricos y miraba a Temperance como si en el silencio pudiera pedirle perdón por no poder ayudarla, ella le correspondió con la mirada fija como si de ese modo pudiera obligarlo mentalmente a tomar el arma y acabar con su vida, liberándolo de culpas, eximiéndolo por no tener más alternativa, el hombre la sostenía por detrás haciendo imposible que Booth pudiera establecer el blanco y en ese instante supo que no tenía ninguna alternativa, cerró sus ojos por un breve segundo y levantó el arma a la altura de la frente femenina…

.

- Te amo Bones – fue lo único que pudo decir por entre las hirvientes lágrimas

.

El disparo sonó ensordecedor rompiendo el helado silencio en medio de la noche oscura...

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

* * *

"**Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Recién terminé este cap! (seguimos con los cortitos), tendría que haber estado listo ayer pero practicamente ni me senté en la pc (Aprovecho para dejarles un muy feliz día del amigo atrasado para todas/os) **

**XOXOKISS: Estás abusando de mi!… dije que te pagaba la manicure y ahora me salís con que es mi culpa si quedas calva! Osea también querés que te pagué la peluquería? Jaja!**

**Sofi: Gracias por la publicidad que me hacés! de verdad gracias!**

**Como siempre, quiero saber sus comentarios y opiniones!**

.

**** Cancion recomendada para escuchar mientras leen el cap: "Bring me to life" de Evanescence**

.

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 9**

.

.

.

"_Booth cerró sus ojos por un breve segundo y levantó el arma a la altura de la frente femenina_

_Te amo Bones – fue lo único pudo decir"_

.

.

.

Bastó tan solo una fracción de segundo para que el ex Ranger, bajara el arma y se propinara un disparo en el muslo izquierdo, allí donde comenzaba la extensión de su fémur, esto lo hizo desplomarse automáticamente de rodillas haciendo trastabillar con su peso muerto al hombre que por detrás lo sostenía, en un rápido movimiento giró su torso para efectuar un segundo disparo que impacto de lleno en la cabeza de su secuestrador, con igual velocidad giro nuevamente y Enrique, que había soltado a Brennan para desenfundar su arma, solo sintió el tercer impacto entrando con certera ferocidad en su garganta y supo, antes de ahogarse en su propia sangre, que había perdido la batalla.

.

Booth cayó al piso doblegado por el dolor que se había propiciado, Brennan aun aturdida, corrió a su lado abrazándolo por entre las lágrimas

- ¡BOOTH! Por Dios Booth! déjame revisar tu herida - dijo la doctora observando la pierna que no dejaba de sangrar formando un extenso charco en el suelo

- ¿Estás bien Bones? – respondió el agente pálidamente, mientras se esforzaba en controlar el dolor que parecía invadirlo como si la incursión repentina de miles de agujas se apoderaran de su cuerpo.

- ¡BOOTH NO PUEDO CONTROLAR LA HEMORRAGIA! - exclamó ella con desesperación y sabiendo lo que esto significaba mientras intentaba inutilmente detenerla con sus manos – NECESITAS AYUDA ¡DEBEMOS IRNOS AHORA! - exclamó la antropóloga ttomandolo de su cintura para ayudarlo a ponerse en pié.

.

La renguera masculina volvía torpe el paso, pero ambos sabían que faltaban solo 200 metros para llegar a la frontera, por lo que emprendieron la carrera tomados fuertemente de la mano al límite de sus propias fuerzas

.

.

Temperance Brennan no lo escuchó caer, pero instintivamente giró en el momento exacto en el que el agente abatido por el sufrimiento se desmoronaba en el húmedo suelo…

- ¿BOOTH? , ¡BOOTH! Abre los ojos, ¡RESPONDEME!

- Bones, estoy… estoy bien, solo… solo dame unos segundos – respondió el agente dando un largo respiro

- ¡Esto no se ve bien Booth! – dijo ella volviendo a revisar la herida y sabiendo que el agente había perdido demasiada sangre

- No es nada Bones, estoy bien, solo dame un segundo para recobrar mis fuerzas y ponerme en pié – le dijo formulando la frase con notoria dificultad

Con el alma en las manos Temperance observó como el agente palidecía terriblemente, sus movimientos eran visiblemente torpes pese a que aun repetía que no tenía nada grave

- ¡Espera!, debemos mantener la presión sobre la herida… creo… esto puede ser de gran ayuda – la joven antropóloga se quitó la camisa para atarla sobre la pierna masculina ejerciendo una gran presión sobre la herida, sabía que el torniquete improvisado no serviría de mucho, pero faltaba muy poco para llegar a la frontera en donde finalmente estarían a salvo y buscarían ayuda medica

.

Al verla solo cubierta por su delicado sostén, Booth la miró y esbozando una media sonrisa por entre el dolor exclamó:

- Vaya Bones! De haber sabido qué harías eso me hubiera disparado hace mucho, mucho tiempo

Ella solo lo miró y se unió a la cálida sonrisa y por una fracción de segundo ambas miradas se reencontraron nuevamente en casa, lejos de toda violencia, por una mínima fracción de segundo solo volvieron a ser Seeley Booth y Temperance Brennan

.

Ambos volvieron a emprender la carrera con sus dedos entrelazados, faltaban solo 50 metros cuando ella sintió que el peso de su mano se desmoronaba, Booth se encontraba en el piso sin reacción, Brennan se inclinó a su lado pero algo en la distancia la encegueció… un destartalado Jeep con sus faros encendidos venía hacia ellos a gran velocidad

- ¡Booth!, ¡Booth debes levantarte!, ¡BOOTH DESPIERTA! DEBES LEVANTARTE AHORA!

- ¡Temperance no puedo… no puedo seguir!

- Claro que puedes, yo te ayudaré, ¡debes levantarte! – exclamó ella por entre las lagrimas arrodillándose a su lado

- Ya no puedo seguir… escucha faltan pocos metros tu puedes lograrlo, ve

- No te dejaré aquí

- LO HARAS – exclamó él con los dientes apretados mirándola con dureza

- ¡No lo haré! – le contestó con la voz annegada por la tensión y la angustia

- ESCUCHAME BONES DEBES IRTE, DEBES IRTE AHORA!

- NO PUEDO DEJARTE BOOTH, NO PUEDO HACERLO - le respondió con un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que movía frenéticamente la cabeza en señal de negacion

- CLARO QUE PUEDES TEMPERANCE MALDICION, ¡VETE! YA CASI LLEGAS BUSCA AYUDA, ¡VETE, MALDITA SEA! ¡VETE YA! – le dijo en un grito, al mismo tiempo que la empujaba para apartarla con fuerza de su lado

.

Cuando Temperance se puso de pié para alejarse, Booth solo dejó caer su cabeza, allí en medio del silencio, con los ojos abiertos hacia las estrellas, supo que ella lo lograría, solo supo que lo lograría y era lo único que le importaba y se dejó arrastrar por la dulce somnolencia que comenzaba a envolverlo como un cálido manto

.

.

Brennan corría a tientas por entre la oscuridad sumida en un llanto ahogado mientras su cabeza era un torbellino de confusas ideas, sabía que la lógica dictaba que corriera en busca de ayuda, que era la única manera en que le sería útil a Booth, la única opción posible si quería salvarle la vida, pero también sabía que nada de lo sucedido poseía lógica alguna…

.

"_L__o haremos juntos ¿bien Bones?, saldremos de esta juntos, no te abandonaré, lo haremos juntos y si algo ha de pasar, quiero decir…. Si nosotros…. Si hemos de morir lo haremos juntos ¿bien?"_

"_Escúchame bien: no te dejaré aquí, vine por ti y no te dejaré, eres importante para mí y te sacaré de aquí"_

"_¿Crees que esto es trabajo para mí? ¿Crees que estoy aquí porque es mi maldito deber? Diablos Temperance estoy aquí por ti, estoy aquí porque si te dejo ir, si tu mueres Bones… entonces yo estaré tan muerto como tú"_

"_Tempe yo… cruzaría el mundo entero por venir hacia ti"_

"_Jamás te hubiera dejado, moriría mil veces por ti"_

"_Te amo Bones"_

.

.

Temperance Brennan sin pensarlo, detuvo repentinamente su marcha girándose para correr en sentido contrario, una sola fracción de segundo bastó para que comprendiera que la lógica no siempre dictaba el camino correcto ni poseía todas las respuestas, porque había algo mas… había cosas más allá de todo sistema racional y por primera vez comprendió que el corazón no era solo un musculo, ni la exquisita y perfecta maquinaria encargada de mantener con vida al ser humano… el corazón poseía todas las respuestas

.

- ¿Booth?… ¡Booth!…¡ABRE LOS OJOS! – exclamó ella por entre las lágrimas

- Temperance ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – respondió el hombre volviendo en si

- Levantate - dijo ella tirando de su mano como si quisiera arrastrarlo

- ¿Porque volviste?

-¡MALDICION DIJE QUE TE LEVANTES!

- Bones… yo… - Booth sentía como el mundo se distorsionaba sobre él, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para obligarla a marcharse

.

Pero Brennan sabía que ella no se rendiría, estaba allí por él, para sacarlo de allí, estaba allí porque si el moría entonces ella estaría tan muerta como él…

.

- ¡ARRIBA! – dijo tomándolo por las solapas de su saco obligándolo a levantar la cabeza y gritándole con una brutal furia – ¡ARRIBA! NO HAY TIEMPO PARA DESCANSAR, ¿ACASO ES UNA MALDITA GALLINA QUE NO PUEDE SOPORTAR UNA HERIDA?, ¡LEVANTESE SOLDADO!

.

Booth percibía a la distancia los graves gritos y se sintió confundido, de pronto estaba en Afganistán, su escuadrón dependía de él, unicamente de su valía y sus decisiones

- LEVANTESE RANGER, LEVANTESE AHORA – seguía repitiendo ella

.

Con un último esfuerzo que le demandaba toda su capacidad física Seeley Joseph Booth se puso de pié una vez más, ella cruzó sus brazos por entre la cintura masculina y lo obligó a correr, mientras el herrumbrado Jeep acortaba distancias y los apuntaba con su gran foco

.

Cuando las balas comenzaron a caer por encima de sus cabezas ambos corrían con una tremenda obstinación.

.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando los helicópteros de las fuerzas aéreas norteamericanas aparecieron por entre los primeros rayos del amanecer, que ambos cruzaron la frontera.

.

.

* * *

"**Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**

.

**** Vieron? Vieron? No nos maté a nuestra Brenn! jamás lo haría! y de haberlo pensado jamás me animaría a hacerlo (mas de una es capaz de averiguar mi IP, mi direccion y atentar contra mi vida jajaja!) besos**


End file.
